The invention relates to shift means for marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to shift means for inboard/outboard or stern drive marine propulsion devices
Conventional inboard/outboard marine propulsion devices include a housing mounted on a boat transom, a gimbal ring mounted on the housing for pivotal movement relative to the housing about a generally vertical steering axis a pivot housing mounted on the gimbal ring for pivotal movement relative to the gimbal ring about a generally horizontal tilt axis, and a propulsion unit mounted on the pivot housing for pivotal movement with the pivot housing. The propulsion unit includes a propeller mounted on a propeller shaft, and a reversible transmission for transmitting forward or reverse motion to the propeller shaft from a drive shaft.
Prior means for shifting or actuating the transmission include a push-pull cable running from the boat to the propulsion unit. In order to disconnect the propulsion unit from the pivot housing, it is usually necessary to first disconnect the push-pull cable from the propulsion unit. This complicates removal of the propulsion unit from the pivot housing.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Bland et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,316, issued Nov. 4 1980; PA1 Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,093, issued Aug. 16, 1960; PA1 Fletcher U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,192, issued Jan. 17, 1961; PA1 Fowler U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,052, issued Apr. 16, 1918; PA1 Asbury U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,867, issued Oct. 14, 1924; PA1 Asbury U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,868, issued Oct. 14, 1924; PA1 Block U.S. Pat. No. 3.924.557, issued Dec. 9, 1975; PA1 Liaaen U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,096, issued Sept. 6, 1977: PA1 Blanchard U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,348, issued Feb. 1, 1983 PA1 Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,356, issued Mar. 1, 1983; PA1 Payne U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,238, issued July 26, 1983; and PA1 Kiekhaefer, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,494 issued May 4 1965.